Desperation Reveals His True Feelings
by BuBBly CaNis luPus
Summary: Sakura wants to move out from Sasuke's mansion. How far will Sasuke go to keep her there? Rated T to be safe. SasuXSaku


**Desperation Reveals His True Feelings**

Sakura was standing outside of her apartment with her bags full of her stuff. Some idiot on the first floor got fleas and now everyone had to be evacuated from the place.

Sakura couldn't stay with her parents since they went died in a fire that also burned down her house. Tenten's place was to small for two people, she couldn't live with Hinata since she'd be at the Hyuuga compound with her _entire_ family, which frankly scared her _a lot_. She didn't want to live with any of the boys, so her last option was Ino's place. It had two bedrooms and it was quite spacey, except for one thing. Shikamaru slept over nearly everyday. He said it was 'troublesome' yet everyday he came back.

"Sakura?" a quiet voice broke her train of thought.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" she had forgotten to include her boyfriend into her list of people to stay with. Hopefully he would invite her or she would have to use her abnormal strength to threaten him. Sasuke was still antisocial, but he accepted the fact that he needed friends and loved ones. After 2 years of coming back to Konoha, he had asked her out after sulking for over a month at how many people fancied her.

"We had dinner plans, remember?" Sakura had forgotten after having every single piece of fabric examined for fleas.

"Well, someone got fleas so we all had to move out temporarily. I was heading over to Ino's for a place to stay. Do you mind helping me carrying my things?"

Sasuke eyed her bags and suitcases that filled the space around her. No wonder he couldn't get closer than 3 feet to her, there was about 20 boxes that prevented him from doing that. No way could one person move all that stuff, no matter how talented he was, except maybe Naruto with about thirty kage bushins.

Eyes widening in realization, Sasuke knew this was the perfect moment to ask Sakura. Since Sasuke had been planning to ask her to move in with him, this would be the perfect opportunity! Except he'd need Naruto to help him, which he would _never _personally ask him for help.

"Wannamoveinwithme?" Sasuke could not believe he asked her that way. It was so uncool, especially for an Uchiha. Damn, he was going to sulk and mentally kick himself for months… until she surprised him with a cheery:

"Really?! I'd love to!"

Now the only problem was the moving of all the boxes to the other side to Konoha without passing out from exhaustion. God must have been on Sasuke's side for Naruto was walking their way with Lee by his side.

"Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan! What are you two lovebirds doing today?!"

"Ohayo Sakura-san! Sasuke-kun!"

"Naruto! Lee-san! Perfect timing! Would you mind helping me move?"

Naruto looked at the boxes and had a shocked expression on his face, complete with the bulging eyes and jaw drooping. Meanwhile, Lee looked at them with fire burning in his eyes at the new training exercise.

"If I don't carry 10 boxes at once and run all the way there, I will run 1000 laps around Konoha!"

"Anou, Sakura-chan, where are you moving anyway?" Naruto glanced curiously at the pink-haired nin.

"My place," mumbled a slightly blushing Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan are moving in together! Just like in the movies!" Sasuke ignored the babbling of his best friend and focused all his concentration on reducing the blush that just _had_ to come.

_**&&&&&**_

Sasuke woke to find that Sakura was on top of him, still sleeping innocently. Last night, Sasuke had forced her stay in his room since all the other rooms were covered with a layer of thick dust. He had yet to think of a plan to make her stay permanently, though.

_Perhaps_ _I could burn down the apartment where Sakura lives… and leave many people homeless. Nope, that'd be much too cruel. Hmm…what would the dobe do?_

A mental image of Naruto popped into his mind. He was cooking and saying things like "Ohayo Hinata-chan I made ramen for you!"

Then, another mental image filled his head of Naruto cleaning up after giving flowers to Hinata. _That's it! I have to be…romantic?_

_**&&&&&**_

For nearly a month, Sasuke did all the chores that he would have never done before Sakura moved in unless Sakura threatened him with her inhuman strength. He had tried cooking but that turned out horribly since he had never actually bothered to learn how to put a pan on top a stove and mix ingredients.

Sasuke washed all the laundry, cleaned the _entire_ house/mansion, which took about 2 weeks, and even left Sakura little notes reminding her of important meetings. Like going shopping for food, since Sasuke wouldn't be caught dead doing that.

The notes always ended with sweet messages such as "Have a nice day" or "I'm always thinking of you" and a ton other things he would never say in his entire lifetime.

Everything was running smoothly until, a few days ago, Sakura had found out that the fleas were all exterminated and that she could move in again. After hearing this, Sasuke started giving her lovely flowers, delectable chocolate and soothing massages, but Sakura always insisted that she wanted to move back.

_**&&&&&**_

"I want to move back to my place!"

"Why?! Cause my house is too creepy for you?!"

"No, I just don't think we're at that stage ye-"

"Why?!" Sasuke's eyes were hidden beneath his bangs as he stared at his feet. "Is it because you don't like my place? Or—"

Sasuke looked directly into Sakura's eyes wide eyes. "Or is it because you're tired of me?"

"I could never get tir—"

"I know you're too good for me, but I don't want to… no I can't let you go now. I'm being selfish, I know, but it's lonely at my place. I even left you alone when I went to Sound with Orochimaru to kill Itachi, which I never got around to, I—"

Sasuke could no longer speak for Sakura's lips had found their way onto his. With her arms around his neck, she held him tightly. Sasuke immediately responded, as if by instinct, and soon the couple momentarily forgot about their argument as their tongues battled fiercely. Shortly after, though, they broke in need of air.

"Sasuke," Sakura panted. "I don't ever want to let you go, so please don't leave me when something better comes along."

"Better?! No one could ever replace you, no matter how talented or pretty they are! No women on earth could ever be a substitute for you! Nobody will look at me with love in her eyes after what I've done. You're irreplaceable and I would probably die if you weren't in my life! So don't ever think I would replace you!"

By now, Sakura was close to tears. She had never seen Sasuke explode this way. He always showed minimal emotion and he was never pleased in life. It was almost as if he had cracked mentally.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was also teary eyed. Running up to him, she hugged him as tight as possible to reassure him that she'd never leave. He slowly, almost hesitantly, wrapped his arms around her waist as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Sasuke I'll never leave you for anything."

"Hell will freeze over before I give you up."

"Promise?"

"Fine. But you'll be staying, right?" Sasuke asked with a pout.

"Fine," came a muffled voice as she found her lips captured once again by the Uchiha prodigy.

_**&&&&&**_

**Yay! My second fic is done! I edited it and made it longer cause some reviews suggested that I should. No flames please!**


End file.
